


Dancing in the Dark

by ArfFromMars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Dreamhunter, F/F, F/M, Fix It, Love Confession, M/M, Rewrite, Saileen - Freeform, Supernatural Deserved Better, They all deserved better, nie mogę tak tego zostawić
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArfFromMars/pseuds/ArfFromMars
Summary: Pustka zabrała Castiela. Dean widział to na własne oczy.Wszyscy na całej planecie wyparowali. Już nawet Sam stracił nadzieję.Jack utracił swoje moce, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydaje.A Chuck wciąż pozostaje przy władzy, wciąż bawi się ich życiami...Ktokolwiek dopuścił do takiego zakończenia zostanie obiektem mojej osobistej wendetty.A więc muszę to naprawić.Akcja rozpoczyna się pod koniec 18 odcinka 15 sezonu Supernatural.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Stevie (Supernatural: The Rupture), Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. Wyznanie

**Author's Note:**

> Musimy to naprawić, nie uważacie? Tak piękna historia miłosna i nie miłosna nie może mieć takiego końca. Więc zignorujmy na chwilę, krótszą albo dłuższą, dwa ostatnie odcinki Supernatural i pozwólcie mi napisać je po swojemu.
> 
> To jest odrobinę starszy one-shot, który powstał zaraz po 15x18. Ale wiecie co, myślę, że idealnie nada się na początek tego czegoś. Jeszcze nie jestem do końca pewna, co to będzie, ale czuję wewnętrzną potrzebę naprawienia grzechów finału Supernatural.

\- Nie mogę tego powstrzymać.

Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak bezsilny. Nie wtedy, kiedy stracił Sama po raz pierwszy, nie wtedy, kiedy został zmuszony, żeby patrzeć, jak Sam daje się zamknąć w Klatce, byle tylko powstrzymać Lucyfera. Nawet nie wtedy, gdy był zamknięty w Czyśćcu, nie kiedy kontrolę nad jego ciałem przejęło Znamię Kaina, nie gdy został demonem i nie wtedy, gdy Michał go opętał i trzymał zamkniętego w jego własnym umyśle.

\- Przejdzie przez te drzwi.

Teraz, wiedząc, że Billie nie ma nic do stracenia, co czyni ją o tyle groźniejszą, wiedząc, że Śmierć po prostu zaraz tu wejdzie i ich zabije i wiedząc, że sam dał się wprowadzić w pułapkę, dopiero teraz czuł się naprawdę bezsilny. Wiedział, że skazał na śmierć nie tylko samego siebie, ale też jego.

\- Wiem.

Sigil znajdujący się na drzwiach ponownie rozbłysnął, gdy Śmierć jeszcze raz uderzyła w drzwi, ale on nie mógł oderwać wzroku od niego, wiedząc, że być może widzi go ostatni raz. I że nigdy sobie nie wybaczy, jeżeli rzeczywiście tak się stanie.

\- I cię zabije. A potem zabije mnie.

Cas odwrócił się, żeby na niego wreszcie spojrzeć, co złamało Deanowi serce. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział go w tak złym stanie, tak pozbawionego jakiejkolwiek nadziei. Starał się tego nie okazywać, naprawdę chciał być silny za ich oboje.

\- Przepraszam

Nie był w stanie patrzeć mu w twarz, gdy powiedział to jedno słowo. Sam nie był pewien, za co przepraszał. Za to, że zaprowadził go na śmierć? Za to, że doprowadził do jego upadku? Za to, że nigdy nie potrafił się z nim komunikować, co spowodowało tyle nieporozumień i zostawiło tak wiele niedopowiedzeń?

\- Ale jest... jest jedna rzecz, której się boi...

Dean spojrzał na niego i zobaczył, że jakiś cień nadziei powoli wraca na twarz anioła. Nie miał pojęcia, o czym mówił...

\- Jedna rzecz wystarczająco silna, żeby ją powstrzymać

Zmarszczył brwi. Tylko jedna istota przychodziła mu na myśl. Ale Pustka nie mogła zejść na Ziemię, to było jej jedyne ograniczenie, nie była w stanie uratować ich w tej chwili przed Śmiercią.

\- Kiedy Jack umierał...

Dean poczuł, że coś w jego klatce piersiowej się zapada. Wiedział, że próbowali coś przed nim ukryć, czuł to, ale wolał nie drążyć.

\- ... zawarłem układ, żeby go ocalić

Był zły, rozczarowany i przede wszystkim... smutny. Tak okropnie smutny, że anioł nawet mu o tym nie powiedział, chociaż był najbliższą mu osobą. Ale cóż, komunikacja nigdy nie była ich mocną stroną...

\- Co zrobiłeś?

Zabrzmiało to może odrobinę ostrzej, niż tego chciał. A może po prostu wolał udać się ścieżką gniewu, żeby zamaskować to, jak bardzo zraniło go to kolejne niedopowiedzenie. Sam nie wiedział. Zbyt długo tłumił własne emocje, żeby być w stanie je teraz kontrolować.

\- C... ceną było moje życie

Naprawdę nie chciał tego słyszeć. Było to ostatnie, co chciał usłyszeć, zwłaszcza w tej chwili, gdy tylko minuty dzieliły ich od momentu, w którym Śmierć przedostanie się przez drzwi i zemści się za śmiertelną ranę, którą zadał jej kilka godzin wcześniej.

\- Kiedy doświadczę prawdziwego szczęścia, Pustka zostanie przyzwana i...

Deana przeszedł zimny dreszcz. Na samą myśl, że Cas nigdy nie był szczęśliwy, a na pewno nie od momentu, w którym zawarł ten układ. Minął ponad rok. A jednak, tłumaczyło to bardzo wiele, jak choćby to, że nigdy nie dał mu dokończyć zdania, gdy byli w Czyśccu...

\- ... zabierze mnie na zawsze

Próbował hamować łzy, które napłynęły mu do oczu, błagania, które cisnęły mu się na usta. Nie chciał żyć w tym świecie, w świecie bez Castiela. Nawet jeżeli udałoby im się pokonać Chucka, jeżeli udałoby się wydostać z tego mysiego labiryntu, tej klatki, gdzie wszystkie jego kroki były kontrolowane przez wyższą siłę, gdzie wszystkie jego cierpienia były wyłącznie rozrywką i rozgrywką jakiegoś ponoć wszechmocnego dupka... Nie chciał tego świata, jeżeli znaczyło to stratę Casa.

\- Dlaczego mówisz mi o tym teraz?

Doskonale wiedział, dlaczego anioł mówi o tym dopiero teraz, ale musiał zapytać. Wiedział też, że nie powiedział mu wcześniej, ponieważ nie chciał go martwić, nie chciał, żeby Dean uwikłał się w beznadziejną misję, starając się go uratować. Doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Nie uśmierzało to jednak bólu, który czuł, nie dawało żadnego wytchnienia, zwłaszcza że wiedział już, co anioł planuje zrobić.

\- Zawsze się zastanawiałem, od momentu, w którym wziąłem na siebie to brzemię, tę klątwę, zastanawiałem się, co to może być? Jak moje prawdziwe szczęście w ogóle mogłoby wyglądać?

Kolejne słowa, które wraz ze łzami formującymi się w oczach anioła, zadawały mu rany głębsze niż te, których doznał kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział też, żeby Castiel płakał, to on zawsze był tą jedną stoicko spokojną osobą, która potrafiła wszystko znieść. Wszystko, ale nie to, co miało się wydarzyć.

\- Nigdy nie znalazłem odpowiedzi...

W tym momencie trochę mu ulżyło. Może znaczyło to, że Castiel wcale nie planował samobójczego wydania się Pustce, by tylko zatrzymać Billie, by tylko uchronić Deana Winchestera jeden, ostatni raz. Ale wiedział, że to chwilowa ulga, że zaraz powie coś, co temu zaprzeczy, że drzwi nie wytrzymają kolejnego uderzenia, że to dopiero początek jego cierpienia, że cała żałoba dopiero przed nim. Ale szczerze mówiąc, sam nie widział innego wyjścia, tak bardzo, jak nienawidził tego, które zaproponował anioł...

\- ... ponieważ tej jednej rzeczy, której chcę... wiem, że ta rzecz to coś, czego nie mogę mieć.

Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Cas się uśmiechnął. Jego myśli nie miały sensu, nie wiedział, co on chce przez to powiedzieć. Mógł przecież mieć wszystko, był niebiańskim stworzeniem o potężnych mocach, nie raz już udowodnił, że jest w stanie pokonać wszelkie przeszkody, przełamać nawet śmierć, wydostać się z najgorszych sytuacji...

\- Ale... myślę, że wiem... myślę, że teraz wiem

Ten uśmiech... Ile Dean dałby, żeby widzieć go częściej i w lepszych okolicznościach, kiedy mógł być pewny, że zobaczy go ponownie, ile by dał, żeby ten widok był tym, który widzi, gdy kładzie się spać i gdy się budzi, ile by dał, żeby jego oczu nie były wypełnione łzami...

\- Szczęścia nie znajduje się w mieniu, ale po prostu w byciu, w powiedzeniu tego

Kolejne słowa, które nie składały się dla niego w całość. Cała ta scena była jak senny koszmar, halucynacja wywołana gorączką, nic nie wydawało się dla niego realne. Nic poza tą jedną osobą, która tyle dla niego znaczyła, która stała przed nim, która prawdopodobnie znów głupio się dla niego poświęci, a on tym razem nie miał asa w rękawie, nie wiedział, jak temu zapobiec, jak wydostać ich z tej sytuacji...

\- O czym ty mówisz, stary?

Próbował to wszystko zrozumieć, ale nie był w stanie, nie potrafił, to go przerastało. Nawet jeżeli domyślał się, o co mu chodzi, nie przyjąłby tego do swojej wiadomości. Nie było to dla niego możliwe, żeby on...

\- Wiem... wiem, jak się widzisz, Dean

Castiel zmniejszył dystans między nimi i na krótką, głupią sekundę, Dean miał nadzieję... Ale nie. Zachował odstęp. Dean widział każdą jego emocję, wszystkie uczucia, których anioły nie powinny w ogóle mieć... I bał się, był szczerze przerażony tym, co Castiel mógł powiedzieć jako następne.

\- Widzisz się w ten sam sposób, w jaki widzą cię nasi wrogowie.

Był zdziwiony, że tak dobrze go znał i sam przed sobą nigdy by nie przyznał, że Castiel miał rację.

\- Jesteś destrukcyjny, jesteś wściekły i połamany i jesteś "tępym narzędziem ojczulka" i myślisz, że nienawiść i złość cię napędzają, że to tym jesteś.

Ale tak przecież było. Przez lata to go właśnie napędzało. Nienawiść do Żółtookiego, chęć zemsty za to, że zabił jego matkę. Nienawiść do Nieba, bo kazali mu i jego bratu dać się zabić i skończyć świat. Wściekłość na każde kolejne potwory, które napotkali na swojej drodze. Złość na Boga, gdy wszystko okazało się tylko kolejną jego historią. I wściekłość, która drzemała gdzieś głęboko w nim samym, wściekłość na to, że nie potrafił nigdy tego powiedzieć, że zawsze się zasłaniał, że nie umiał przyznać niektórych rzeczy przed samym sobą. Zasłaniał się wychowaniem, zasłaniał się tym, że już jest za stary na takie rzeczy, że to nie ma sensu i na pewno nie jest odwzajemnione...

\- Ale tak nie jest

Dean naprawdę usiłował zachować kamienną twarz, nie dać się emocjom. Wiedział, że tak było, że Castiel miał rację w swojej poprzedniej wypowiedzi, że to wszystko, co nastąpi później to tylko słodkie kłamstwa, które anioł spróbuje mu wmówić, żeby nie czuł się winny jego śmierci.

\- I wszyscy, którzy cię znają, widzą to

Chciał zaprzeczyć, ale nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jego twarzy. Mimo tego, że znajdowali się w beznadziejnej sytuacji, że nie mieli już żadnej nadziei, żeby wyjść z tego cało, on się uśmiechał. Płakał, to prawda, ale też się uśmiechał, zupełnie jakby to wszystko ściągało z niego ogromny ciężar, jakby cieszył się z tego, że wreszcie pozbędzie się tego wszystkiego, że jego ostatecznym ruchem będzie poświęcenie się dla... niego. Marnego człowieka, który nigdy na to nie zasługiwał. 

\- Wszystko, co kiedykolwiek zrobiłeś, dobre i złe rzeczy, zrobiłeś dla miłości.

To stwierdzenie go zszokowało. Ale może, tylko i wyłącznie być może, anioł miał rację...

\- Wychowałeś swojego młodszego brata z miłości, walczyłeś za cały ten świat z miłości.

Wiedział, że nie była to prawda. To nie miłość była jego motywacją, to nienawiść. Heroicznie udawał, że robi to wszystko dla dobra ludzkości, ale wiedział, że kieruje nim zwierzęca furia, chęć dorwania najbliższego potwora i rozerwania go na kawałki. Bo przez te lata polowania na potwory, sam stał się jednym z nich. Sam musiał zabijać dzieciaki, które nic jeszcze nie zrobiły. I wiedział, że to, kim się stały, nie było ich winą. Ale wiedział, że nie ma odwrotu. Że musi to zrobić. Poza tym, miłość? Jak mogła go motywować do ratowania świata, gdy tak naprawdę cały czas to przed nią uciekał?

\- To właśnie tym jesteś.

Nie. To nie tym był. Już od dawna nie był tą osobą, najprawdopodobniej nigdy nią nie był. Chciał zaprzeczyć, ale nie mógł wydobyć z siebie nawet słowa. Mógł tylko patrzeć i słuchać. I wiedział, że może się mylił, że nigdy nie było tak, że to wszystko było jednostronne, że może Cas widział go w innym świetle, niż Dean to sobie wyobrażał.

\- Jesteś najbardziej troskliwą osobą na Ziemi, jesteś najbardziej bezinteresowną, pełną miłości istotą ludzką, jaką kiedykolwiek znałem.

Coś ukuło Deana w serce. Wiedział, że Cas nie kłamie, wiedział, że anioł naprawdę w to wierzy. I może na chwilę sam mu też uwierzył. Może na chwilę przestał się nienawidzić, może zauważył, że nie jest taki zły. Ale ta chwila szybko minęła, gdy przypomniał sobie, co zrobił, na co go naraził i uświadomił sobie, co Cas naprawdę planuje powiedzieć.

\- Wiesz, odkąd się poznaliśmy, odkąd wyciągnąłem cię z Piekła...

Nigdy nie mógłby zapomnieć ich pierwszego spotkania. Tej niepewności, strachu. Nie miał pojęcia, co to było. Nie wiedział, z kim ma do czynienia. Nie pamiętał nawet samego wyciągnięcia z Piekła, tylko obudził się we własnym grobie i musiał użyć wszystkich swoich sił, żeby się z niego wyczołgać, żeby wrócić do świata żywych, żeby naprawić wszystkie swoje błędy. I już wtedy wiedział, że nie zasługiwał na wyciągnięcie z Piekła. Nie zasługiwał na znamię, które znalazło się na jego ramieniu, a już na pewno nie zasługiwał na Castiela.

\- ...znajomość z tobą mnie zmieniła.

Z tego boleśnie mocno zdawał sobie sprawę. Zniszczył anioła. Doprowadził do jego upadku. Ale, chyba wolał takiego Castiela. Chyba wolał go od tego bezemocjonalnego żołnierza, skupionego wyłącznie na wypełnianiu rozkazów. Bo to w takim Castielu...

\- Ponieważ ci zależało, mi zależało.

Nawet on nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że mu zależało. Zależało mu na wielu osobach, na Lisie i Benie, na Samie, na Jacku. Ale najbardziej z nich wszystkich...

\- Zależało mi na tobie

Naprawdę chciał powiedzieć, że jemu też zależało na nim, ale wiedział, że anioł zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. I nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć, nie mógł mu przerwać.

\- Zależało mi na Samie, zależało mi na Jacku

Wiedział to, wiedział, że Sam był dla niego rodziną, bliższą niż którykolwiek z aniołów, wiedział, że Jack był jego synem, że zrobiłby wszystko, poświęcił swoje życie, jeżeli chodziło o niego. Zresztą to właśnie zrobił. To Cas był troskliwy, to Cas był bezinteresowny, to Cas był pełen miłości. A Dean nigdy mu tego nie powiedział.

\- Zależało mi na całym świecie, z twojego powodu

Nie był już w stanie myśleć. Wiedział, co zaraz się stanie, wiedział, do czego zmierza Castiel. I naprawdę nie chciał, żeby to się wydarzyło. Chciał krzyczeć, chciał go błagać.

\- Zmieniłeś mnie, Dean

Już to wiedział. I czasem przeklinał dzień, w którym się spotkali, tylko i wyłącznie z tego powodu. Gdyby nie zmienił Casa, może wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej, może anioł byłby teraz bezpieczny. Bezpieczny i daleko od niego. Nie wiedział, dlaczego sama myśl o tym tak bardzo rozrywa mu serce.

\- Dlaczego to brzmi jak pożegnanie?

To jedyne słowa, które był w stanie wypowiedzieć.

\- Bo nim jest

Jego serce bezpowrotnie zostało złamane. Nie miał już nadziei. Chciał wymyślić coś, cokolwiek, jakąś drogę ucieczki, ale wiedział, że było już za późno. Pozwolił sobie na łzy, bo nie miało to już znaczenia. Było za późno. Nie mógł już go uratować, nie mógł go już odwieść od tego pomysłu. I wiedział, jakie słowa padną jako następne, i nie chciał tego słyszeć. Nie w takich okolicznościach. Nie, kiedy nie było już dla nich nadziei.

\- Kocham cię.

Te słowa go złamały. Nie miał już żadnej nadziei. Nie chciał tego słyszeć. Nie chciał widzieć szczęścia Castiela, jeżeli oznaczało ono, że ten za chwilę zginie.

\- Nie rób tego, Cas...

Wszyscy, których kiedykolwiek kochał zawsze go opuszczali. Wszyscy, którzy go kochali, ginęli. Nie mógł stracić Casa. Nie jego. Nie jego. Nie po tym wszystkim. Nie jego. Nie tej jednej, jedynej osoby. Nie jego.

Odwrócił się i zobaczył czarną materię. Pustkę

Przepełniała go złość, rozgoryczenie, rozczarowanie... ale przede wszystkim smutek i cierpienie. Cierpiał bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Mógł mieć wszystko. Ale zamiast tego, właśnie stracił swój cały świat.

Drzwi się otwarły.

\- Cas...

Chciał go błagać. Chciał przepraszać. Chciał powiedzieć, że też go kocha.

Ale nie było już na to czasu.

\- Żegnaj, Dean

Nie zarejestrował momentu, kiedy został ciśnięty o ścianę. Mógł tylko patrzeć, jak jego najlepszy przyjaciel, miłość jego życia, sens jego istnienia, ktoś, kto odwzajemniał jego uczucia, anioł, który złamał wszystkie zasady i to dla niego... odchodzi.

Wszystko działo się zbyt szybko, nie zdążył zareagować.

I został sam, na zimnej, betonowej podłodze bunkra.

I został sam, z krwawym odciskiem jego ręki na koszuli.

I nie był w stanie myśleć.

I nie był w stanie reagować.

I wiedział, że wszystko się zmieniło i że stracił swoją jedną szansę na prawdziwe szczęście.

Że stracił swojego anioła.


	2. Tańcząc w ciemności

\- Ja ciebie też… - wyszeptał do pustego pokoju. Nikt go nie usłyszał. Nikt nie odpowiedział. Było już za późno.

Pozwolił telefonowi dzwonić. Wiedział, że to Sam. Wiedział, że prawdopodobnie wydarzyło się coś złego.

Ale, do cholery jasnej, nie potrafił się pozbierać. Nie potrafił tak po prostu wstać, odebrać telefonu i udawać, że cokolwiek, co właśnie się wydarzyło, było w porządku. To, co zrobił i powiedział Cas... Nie. W tym momencie nie był nawet w stanie o tym myśleć.

Nie wiedział, jak długo siedział na betonowej podłodze, czując, jak wszelkie emocje powoli opuszczają jego ciało. Nie był nawet pewny, w którym momencie zabrakło mu łez, kiedy obraz znów stał się wyraźny, kiedy znów patrzył na scenę, gdzie wszystko się rozegrało.

Sam, widząc, że jego brat nie odbiera telefonu, przeczuwał najgorsze. Coś musiało pójść źle. Billie okazała się od nich silniejsza, albo zabrała ich ze sobą. Nie widział innego powodu, ale mimo wszystko, wciąż pełen nadziei na ten jeden, jedyny, cholerny cud, razem z Jackiem udał się z powrotem do bunkra. Telefon Castiela od razu przekierowywał do poczty głosowej. Może byli tylko nieprzytomni.

Ale już nawet Sam nie miał na to nadziei. Nie po tym, jak stracił dzisiaj Eileen, dopiero co ją odzyskawszy. Nie po tym, jak musiał patrzeć, jak Billie zabija wszystkich jego przyjaciół, wszystkich, na których mu zależało, wszystkich łowców, dla których był przywódcą. Znów ich zawiódł. I tym razem nie mógł nikogo ocalić. Nie został mu nikt.

Myśl, że stracił też Deana… nie mógł jej do siebie dopuścić.

Jack siedział cicho. To, jak spokojny, jak pusty stał się świat, było dla niego całkowicie nowym doświadczeniem. Nowym i niezwykle przerażającym. Gdy jechali przez miasto, nie wyczuwał żadnej duszy. Nie było tam ludzi, nie było zwierząt, nie wyczuwał niczego, poza roślinami. A, biorąc pod uwagę, co wydarzyło się wcześniej, bał się i o rośliny.

Wiedział, że Pustka coś w nim zmieniła, chociaż sam jeszcze nie wiedział co. Czuł się… inaczej. Nie wiedział, jak mógłby to opisać. To po prostu było zupełnie nowe uczucie. Jako iż był na tej planecie dopiero od trzech lat, przyzwyczaił się do tego, był pewien, że nie wiedział jeszcze o niej wszystkiego. Ale… wiedział, że to jest jedna z tych rzeczy, których nie powinien wiedzieć.

Nie dało się nie zauważyć śladów walki i pościgu. Oboje ruszyli, widząc, że prowadzą do archiwum, oboje przerażeni, co mogą tam zastać.

\- Dean?! - krzyknął Sam przed wbiegnięciem na korytarz, z nadzieją, że ktokolwiek się odezwie. Ktokolwiek.

Spojrzał w kierunku, z którego słyszał głos. Chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale wciąż się do końca nie pozbierał. Ale, z drugiej strony, to Sam. To jego młodszy brat. Ta jedna osoba, dla której miał być silny, nawet jeżeli nie pozostał mu już nikt inny. Przełknął ślinę. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego nawet to wydawało mu się niemożebnie wielkim wyczynem. Pozbierał się z ziemi i nim cokolwiek zrobił, Sam z westchnieniem ulgi wpadł do pokoju i go przytulił.

\- Dobrze, że jesteś. - powiedział, wtulając się w starszego brata, czując, jak jakaś część tego ogromnego ciężaru zostaje uniesiona z jego barków. Przynajmniej miał jego.

\- Gdzie jest Cas? - spytał Jack, zauważając brak anioła. A potem zauważył krwawy odcisk ręki na ramieniu Deana i wszystko nagle stało się przerażająco klarowne.

\- Cas.... Billie… - Dean nie mógł zdobyć się na wyartykułowanie tej strasznej prawdy. Odchrząknął, walcząc z falą emocji, z falą wściekłości, żalu, smutku i rozczarowania, która się w nim zbierała. Jego jedyna szansa na szczęśliwe zakończenie… - Cas mnie ocalił. Przywołał Pustkę, która zabrała Billie i… i jego. - powiedział. Sam zmarszczył brwi, przeczuwając, że to nie jest wszystko, co zawierała ta historia.

A Jack wiedział. Wiedział, że Cas zrobił to dla niego, że zawarł cały ten pakt, by go ocalić. Wiedział też, co było warunkiem. Ale nie miał pojęcia, co sprawiło, że osoba, którą uważał za ojca, była szczęśliwa wystarczająco, by ten warunek się spełnił. I nie wiedział nawet, jak ma pozbyć się tego poczucia winy, jak walczyć ze świadomością, że osoba, która zawsze stała po jego stronie, jest teraz martwa z jego winy.

Milczał, starając się nie rozpłakać. Wiedział, że nie może sobie pozwolić na wyprawę do Pustki, że nie może tego naprawić, nie teraz, kiedy stał się tak osłabiony, nie teraz, kiedy sam nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak całkowicie bezsilny.

\- Nie mogłem nikogo uratować… Wszyscy…- Sam odchrząknął. Wiedział, że śmierć ich najlepszego przyjaciela od dwunastu lat boli, a musiał zadać jeszcze ten jeden cios. - Billie zdążyła zabić ich wszystkich. - wyartykułował. Czuł się winny. Był ich przywódcą, powinien był ich ochronić.

\- To nie Billie. To Chuck. - odpowiedział po prostu Dean. Sam zdziwił się, słysząc te słowa, ale w zasadzie miały one więcej sensu niż hipoteza, że to Śmierć postanowiła przywrócić wszechświat na właściwe tory. Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, że musiał być świadkiem śmierci Donny.

\- To nie tylko oni. To… Gdy przejeżdżaliśmy przez miasto, nikogo w nim nie było. Ani jednej żywej duszy. - powiedział Jack, choć na chwilę odwracając swoje myśli od żałoby, która je zalała. Ale natychmiast popadł w nią ponownie, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co to oznacza.

\- Skurwysyn wyparował wszystkich. - powiedział przez zęby Dean. Jego wściekłość powróciła. Skurwysyn był odpowiedzialny za te wszystkie śmierci. To przez niego Cas… to przez niego nie będzie już nigdy szczęśliwy.

\- Ale po co? - zapytał Sam, nie widząc sensu w rozumowaniu Boga. Czy nie lepszą torturą byłoby zmuszenie ich, żeby patrzyli na śmierć swoich najbliższych, nie tylko dowiedzieli się o ich wyparowaniu przez fakt, że nie odbierali telefonów?

\- To jest jego koniec. To według niego ostateczna rozgrywka. - warknął Dean. Wszystkim, czego chciał, była wolna wola. I w tym momencie był w stanie poświęcić wszystko, by ją odzyskać. Choć czy zostało mu cokolwiek do poświęcenia?


	3. Kiedy przyjdzie zejście, wiesz, że będziesz w żałobie

Kolejnym ruchem, który wydawał się Winchesterom najbardziej logiczny, było przejechanie się po Lebanonie i sprawdzenie, czy dzieciak ma rację i rzeczywiście wszystkich wyparowało. Konkluzja niestety nie była zbyt optymistyczna.

Na drodze i w jej okolicach stały samochody, których kierowcy zniknęli za kółkiem. Część siłą rozpędu wbiła się w przyuliczne budynki, całkowicie rujnując infrastrukturę, lampy, ławki, szklane witryny, reklamy, kwietniki i większość jakże znanego im otoczenia. Hydrant, przy którym zawsze nielegalnie parkował Dean, został roztrzaskany, a z jego ruin powoli wylewała się woda. Sklep, w którym zazwyczaj się zaopatrywali na całe szczęście przetrwał. Już nie raz oszukali tutejszych sprzedawców dzięki umiejętnościom hakerskim Charlie, nie widzieli więc specjalnej różnicy, gdy Sam zdecydował, że przydadzą im się wszelkie zapasy. Poza tym, jeżeli mieli siedzieć w tej sytuacji dłużej, cała świeża żywność i tak by się zepsuła.

Gdy Jack i Sam zajmowali się ładowaniem jedzenia do samochodu, Dean postanowił przeprowadzić inspekcję w pobliskim barze. Oczywiście, spodziewał się, że nikogo w nim nie będzie. I właśnie tego potrzebował. Patrząc na tę dwójkę, widział, jak bardzo zawiódł. Nie tylko ruszył fałszywym tropem, co doprowadziło do tego, że Chuck miał więcej czasu na wymordowanie wszystkich istot żywych (poza roślinami, ale Dean nie był pewien, czy i te długo będą się opierać złości boga) i zabrania Casa, ale też nie było go przy nich, gdy go potrzebowali. Z drugiej strony, Cas też go potrzebował. Ale gdyby tylko został z Samem i Jackiem i pomógł innym łowcom, gdyby tylko nie kierował się złością i nienawiścią, gdyby tylko wiedział, że rana, którą zadał Billie i tak jest śmiertelna...

Gdyby tylko nie wciągnął go z sobą w pułapkę.

W jego zielonych oczach znów wezbrały łzy, choć był pewien, że jego ciało nie było już w stanie wyprodukować żadnych. Jego ręce drżały, gdy patrzył przez oszkloną ścianę na pustą ulicę, wiedząc, że to wszystko jest częściowo jego winą...

Powinien był grać zgodnie z zasadami Chucka. Może powinien był się na to zgodzić. Może powinien był umrzeć, po to, żeby inni mogli żyć. Może powinien być choć odrobinę bardziej jak Cas, może powinien być bezinteresowny, może powinien być...

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Jego rozmyślania zostały przerwane przez Sama, który wszedł do baru, sprawdzić, co zajmuje mu tak długo i oznajmić, że Impala została zapełniona zapasami potrzebnymi na najbliższe tygodnie apokalipsy. Jack został na zewnątrz, oparty o jeden z kwietników. Każdy z nich rozumiał, że wszyscy potrzebują teraz chwili na przetrawienie ostatnich wydarzeń. Niestety, nie mieli chwili. Musieli wymyślić jakiś plan powstrzymania Chucka i musieli zrobić to jak najszybciej.

A przynajmniej to wmawiał sobie Sam, żeby nie myśleć o wszystkich ludziach, których nie był w stanie ochronić. Żeby nie myśleć o tym, że Eileen zniknęła, chociaż dopiero co ją odzyskał, że wszystkim, co po niej pozostało, jest telefon z nigdy niewysłaną wiadomością, który spoczywa teraz w jego kieszeni.

\- Jest cudownie. - odpowiedział Dean z udawanym uśmiechem. - Wiesz, przyda nam się gorzała skoro mamy siedzieć i myśleć. - dodał, wskazując na pełne butelki za barem. Sam znał go na tyle, by wiedzieć, że to jeden z jego mechanizmów obronnych i wiedział, że może to jest właśnie to, czego jego starszy brat teraz potrzebował, więc powstrzymał się od jakiegokolwiek komentarza. Nie napomknął nawet nic o tym, że alkohol rzadko pomaga im myśleć.

Jack tymczasem siedział na polu, kontemplując dziwną energię, którą wyczuwał od dwóch kwietników stojących po obu stronach wejścia do baru. A przynajmniej chciał myśleć, że to właśnie robi, a nie pogrąża się w coraz to czarniejszych myślach dotyczących przyszłości jego i całej ludzkości i losu jego wybranego ojca. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później to wszystko się wydarzy, że kiedyś wreszcie Pustka postanowi, że nadszedł czas, żeby go zabrać, ale nigdy nie przypuszczał, że będzie to tak szybko. Zawsze miał nadzieję, że uda mu się coś wymyślić, że w jakiś sposób przechytrzą nawet tę istotę, że uda się im wymigać z tego paktu, albo pokonają ją, nim przyjdzie czas zapłacenia tej ceny. Wierzył Castielowi, gdy ten mówił, że będą mieli dużo czasu, więc tym bardziej druzgocąca była dla niego informacja, że to już się wydarzyło. I, przede wszystkim, nie był w stanie pojąć, co sprawiło, że wreszcie był szczęśliwy.

Jeżeli miał być całkowicie szczery, czasem, pomiędzy walką ze swoim własnym dziadkiem, ojcem albo naturą, zastanawiał się, czym było dla Castiela szczęście. Pamiętał moment, zanim zginął i Cas zawarł ten przeklęty pakt, kiedy siedzieli w czwórkę przy stole w bunkrze, rozmawiali i się śmiali, ale nie wiedział, czy to było szczęście dla anioła. Dla niego samego było to zdecydowanie bardzo miłe wspomnienie, obecnie przyćmione i odrobinę zgorzkniałe przez perspektywę późniejszych wydarzeń.

\- Cas... nie wiem, czy mnie słyszysz. - zaczął, ale nie wiedział, co miałby powiedzieć. Że jest mu przykro? Że przeprasza, że z jego winy anioła spotkał taki los? Może chciał poprosić, by wrócił, żeby dał mu jeszcze jakąś radę, żeby mu pomógł. Bo czuł się bez niego tak zagubiony, zupełnie jak trzy lata temu, gdy przyszedł na świat, gdy umarła jego matka, a on, osoba, którą wybrał na swojego opiekuna, była martwa.

Gdy odchodził od kwietników, by pójść za Winchesterami do załadowanego samochodu, poczuł dziwną energię, która częściowo wypełniła pustkę, którą czuł w miejscu niedawnej mocy. Ale było to bardzo przelotne uczucie, uczucie, co do którego był całkowicie pewien, że tylko je sobie wyobraził.

Dean zauważył kątem oka dziwną złotą poświatę, którą emanowały rośliny, która zdawała się podążać w stronę Jacka, ale zwalił to na barki żałoby i smutku. Nie chciał dawać samemu sobie fałszywej nadziei, nawet jeżeli był całkowicie pewny, że jeszcze ułamek sekundy wcześniej kwiatki były w pełnym rozkwicie, a teraz zostały z nich tylko uschłe łodyżki.


	4. Patrząc jak świat płonie, wszystkim, o czym myślę, jesteś ty

Sam natychmiast usiadł do badań, zdeterminowany, by odzyskać Eileen, pokonać Boga i raz na zawsze uwolnić się spod wpływów sił wyższych. Co jakiś czas zerkał na telefon, z wątłą nadzieją, że zadzwoni, że ktokolwiek przetrwał. Próbował się przekonać, że dalsza walka ma jakiś sens, że uda im się coś wymyślić, że nie będą musieli poddawać się Chuckowi i jego chorym gierkom.

Dean praktycznie od razu po rozładowaniu Impali wybrał się na przejażdżkę, wmawiając im, że spróbuje poszukać kogoś, kto mógł przetrwać. Nie był pewien, czy przejrzeli przez jego oczywiste kłamstwo, ale wsiadł za kierownicę Dziecinki i wcisnął pedał gazu, kierując się gdziekolwiek poniesie go wzrok. Wjechał na jakąś dość skromną drogę, która ciągnęła się przez las, patrząc na to, jak jesień powoli pochłaniała zieleń liści. Było w tym coś poetyckiego i coś ironicznego. Zbliżała się jesień, czas snu i śmierci. Jesień, gdy świat powoli robił się coraz zimniejszy i coraz bardziej pusty. Zupełnie, jak jego świat w tym momencie, chłodny, pozbawiony nadziei i tak przerażająco ogołocony z tego, wokół którego jeszcze niedawno się kręcił, czy Dean chciał to przyznać, czy też nie. Wiedział, że nie powinien aż tak oddalać się od bunkra, nie wiedział, co planuje Chuck, ale jak mógł się skupić na czymś tak ordynarnym, jak kierunek jazdy, kiedy...

Na drogę nagle wpadł mały, czarny kotek, a Dean z całej siły przycisnął hamulec. Więc może jednak nie wszystko było stracone, może Chuck nie dopadł jeszcze wszystkiego, jakieś życie pozostało na tej smętnej, ponurej planecie. Wysiadł z samochodu, cały czas patrząc na wielkie, błękitne oczy niewinnego kociątka, które w tej chwili miauknęło i... zniknęło. Rozpłynęło się w powietrzu.

Dean rozejrzał się wokół siebie, zastanawiając się, czy oszalał. Nikogo nie było w pobliżu, otaczała go całkowita cisza, nie wliczając ryku silnika Impali. Tylko on i pusta droga oraz kilka drzew na poboczach. Ani śladu Chucka, albo jakiejkolwiek innej istoty.

\- Szalejesz. - rzucił w nicość i ruszył dalej. I była to prawda. Jego myśli wirowały, rozpędzone niczym tornado w "Czarnoksiężniku z Krainy Oz". Dlaczego w ogóle myślał o "Czarnoksiężniku..."? Czarnoksiężnik nie miał tu nic do rzeczy. Musiał się pozbierać do kupy. Dla niego. Musiał stać się człowiekiem, którego Cas kochał, bo inaczej to poświęcenie nie będzie miało sensu. Musiał starać się być lepszym, musiał starać się działać z miłości, bo inaczej wiedział, że oszaleje. Oszaleje, wiedząc, że to miłość do niego doprowadziła Casa do wszelkiego zła, które wyrządził. Wiedział, że to przez nią Lewiatany, a teraz Pustka, że to jego wina, że to przez niego, że to...

Prawie zjechał z drogi, nie będąc już w stanie powstrzymać kolejnych strumieni łez. Zatrzymał się na środku drogi. I tak nikt nią nie pojedzie. Ponownie wysiadł z auta, bo nie mógł już wytrzymać zamknięcia. Liczył, że świeże powietrze mu pomoże, że przestanie się czuć jak zwierzę w klatce, ale...

Wyciągnął pistolet. Skierował go w Sammy'ego. Tak bardzo chciał się uwolnić, że był w stanie nawet poświęcić Jacka. Był w stanie zabić osobę, którą traktował jak własne dziecko, był w stanie zastrzelić własnego brata, byle tylko się uwolnić. Był zwierzęciem. Był zwierzęciem, które było w stanie odgryźć sobie własną nogę, byle tylko wydostać się z pułapki. Jego sytuacja już była dramatyczna, a teraz nie mieli już nic. Nie mieli już planu. Billie nie żyła. Cas... został zabrany przez Pustkę. Jack nie był już bombą. Zostali tylko oni, tylko ich trójka. Ich trójka przeciwko Bogu.

Chciałby powiedzieć, że stawiali już czoła większym wyzwaniom, że bywało już gorzej, ale doskonale wiedział, że nie była to prawda. Sytuacja nie była tak dramatyczna, zawsze mieli swoją dobieraną rodzinę, na którą mogli liczyć. Zawsze był ktoś jeszcze, jakiś as w rękawie. Teraz zostali z samymi słabymi kartami, które podrzucił im przeciwnik. I mimo to, musieli grać dalej.

Ale jak Dean mógł grać dalej, jeżeli w momencie, gdy dowiedział się, że jego uczucia być może były odwzajemnione, wszystko zostało mu zabrane. Wciąż chciał wolności, chciał przestać być marionetką zwariowanego boga, ale nie mógł wyzbyć się poczucia, że ta wolność nie będzie już smakowała tak samo. Nie, jeżeli będzie to wolność pozbawiona jego anioła.

Powinien był wrócić do bunkra. Powinien pomóc pokonać Chucka, nie kierować się własnymi, samolubnymi pobudkami. Ale czy naprawdę były aż takie samolubne, jeżeli chciał przywrócić go do życia, bo go kochał, nie tylko dlatego, że chciał być kochany?

Żałował, że nie powiedział nic wcześniej. Żałował, że nigdy nie powiedział aniołowi, który uratował go z czeluści piekielnych, jak wiele dla niego znaczy. Że nie powiedział mu tego, gdy Cas zapytał, gdzie był, kiedy potrzebował jego słów, że odpowiedział wtedy z wyrzutem, że cały czas tutaj był, a to anioł nigdy go nie szukał. Był wtedy zbyt zraniony, zbyt przerażony. Żałował, że nie wykrztusił słów, które cisnęły mu się na usta w momencie, gdy Castiel, kontrolowany przez Naomi, o mało co go nie zabił. Że zmienił je na "potrzebuje cię", że nie powiedział mu prosto w twarz, że jest pewien, że to miłość złamała tą kontrolę. Chciał wtedy tylko ratować swoją skórę, a przynajmniej to wszystkim wmawiał, choć Cas oczywiście wiele dla niego znaczył, ale nigdy nie chciał nikomu przyznać, nawet nie samemu sobie, ile tak naprawdę oznaczało to "wiele".

Żałował, że nie poprosił go, by został, kiedy Cas stał się człowiekiem. Wciąż nie był pewien co nim kierowało, kiedy wyrzucił go wtedy z bunkra. Przeczucie, że teraz cokolwiek między nimi było, będzie całkowicie inne, całkowicie bardziej realne i o ile bardziej zaboli go, że Cas nie czuje wobec niego tego samego? Że nie będzie mógł sobie wmawiać, że Cas jest niezdolny do takich uczuć, bo jest aniołem? Że Dean nie będzie mógł się kontrolować, że zniszczy ich przyjaźń, bo nie będzie w stanie znieść tego, że Cas, jego Cas, Cas, który jest człowiekiem, jest tak blisko, ale Dean i tak nie może go dotknąć, nie w taki sposób, który coś by dla niego znaczył, nie tak, jak chce go dotknąć.

Czy kiedy Cain powiedział, że zabicie Cas go zaboli, i to zaboli w najgorszy możliwy sposób, czy jego praprzodek wiedział? Czy zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Cas jest dla Deana tym, czym Colette była dla niego? Że był tą jedną osobą, która poprosiła go, by przestał i choć zapłaciła za to zdecydowanie zbyt wysoką cenę, właśnie to zrobił.

Czy Amara wiedziała, że to Cas go powstrzymuje, że to strach przed odrzuceniem sprawia, że nigdy nie będzie szczęśliwy, nie całkowicie? Czy zauważyła, że jakakolwiek więź wiązała ją z Deanem, nie miała nigdy szans z Castielem, nawet, gdy ten stał się jedynie naczyniem Lucyfera?

Czy kiedy Cas był pewien, że umrze i powiedział, że kocha ich wszystkich, czy może, tylko może, chciał wtedy powiedzieć, że kocha jego? Czy w ogóle było to możliwe, żeby anioł pokochał jego, połamaną skorupę osoby, którą nigdy się nie stał? Czy to w ogóle możliwe, żeby anioł kogokolwiek pokochał w romantyczny sposób?

Czy Cas wiedział, co chciał mu powiedzieć kilka miesięcy temu w Czyśćcu? Czy naprawdę wiedział, do czego zmierzała jego modlitwa?

Te rozmyślania i tak nie miały teraz znaczenia. Znów nie traktował go tak, jak Cas na to zasługiwał i znów go stracił.

I teraz nie miał wyjścia. Musiał go odzyskać.


	5. Na zbyt gęsty mrok, na za krótkie sny

Jack wrócił z naręczem ksiąg i położył je na stole, patrząc na wejście do bunkra, zastanawiając się, kiedy Dean wróci ze swojej przejażdżki. Sam wertował kolejne kartki, w poszukiwaniu czegoś, naprawdę czegokolwiek, co wcześniej przeoczyli, co mogłoby się okazać użyteczne. Niestety, nikt jeszcze nie próbował pokonać wszechmogącego, a nawet jeśli, to nic o tym nie napisał. Rozważał wszelkie artefakty, które mieli pod ręką, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy, a wolał nie testować wszystkich na ślepo. Choć, patrząc na to, ile już stracili, może ostatecznie będą musieli uciec się do atakowania Chucka nieprzetestowaną bronią, o której działaniu nie mieli pojęcia.

Księga Przeklętych nie przyniosła mu żadnej odpowiedzi, wątpił też, czy pomoże mu ona w przywróceniu Eileen, nie kolejny raz. To źródło cudów już wyschło. Jedyna podpowiedź znajdowała się w jego Księdze, ale doskonale wiedział, że nawet, jeżeli wróciliby teraz do archiwum Śmierci, nic by to nie dało. Tylko Śmierć mogła ją otworzyć i przeczytać, a chwilowo nie mieli nikogo na tym stanowisku pod ręką. Oczywiście, mogliby zabić jakiegoś kosiarza, ale Sam szczerze wątpił, że taka osoba byłaby do nich po tym przychylnie nastawiona i zdecydowałaby się im pomóc.

\- Sam, kiedy... Kiedy byłem w Pustce, powiedziała, że sprawiłem, że jest głośno. - Sam spojrzał na Jacka, który niepewnie usiadł przy stole i patrzył na pierwszą stronę jednego z wielkich tomiszczy, przez które obecnie się przekopywali.

Sam zaczął myśleć. Może wzięli się do tego od złej strony? Może powinni spróbować odzyskać swoich sojuszników, zamiast mścić się na wrogu?

\- Co masz na myśli? - spytał, zamieniając się w słuch, ale jednocześnie wciąż analizując możliwości, które to otwierało.

\- Sam powiedziałeś, że Pustka chce spać, że to był główny motyw jej układu z Billie. Obudził ją Castiel, z moją pomocą. Od tamtej pory nie zaznała spokoju. Gdy Cas był tam ostatnim razem, po informacje o Occultum, powiedział, że nie wszyscy śpią. Odnalazł Ruby i rozmawiał z nią. Myślę, że być może to, że Billie wysłała mnie tam, że może to też była część jej planu? Jej planu przeciw Pustce? Co, jeżeli obudziłem kolejne istoty, jeżeli demony i anioły, które się tam znajdują są świadome tego, co się z nimi dzieje? I co jeżeli oni wszyscy chcą się uwolnić? - Sam skinął głową, słysząc te słowa. Wszystko to układało się w całość. Wszystko stanowiło początki jakiegoś planu, teraz wystarczyło tylko go ułożyć.

\- Musimy jakoś tam się dostać. - powiedział, po czym wstał od stołu i ruszył w stronę jednego z wielu regałów, starając się przypomnieć sobie, gdzie znajdowały się wszystkie informacje o Pustce. Niestety, podobnie jak mordowanie boga, dostanie się do Pustki nie było popularnym tematem tekstów Ludzi Pisma.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy ludzie w ogóle mogą się tam dostać. - zauważył Jack, które to spostrzeżenie sprawiło, że Sam się zatrzymał. Spojrzał na niego, zakłopotany, niepewny, czy w ogóle powinien prosić o coś takiego.

\- A czy ty jesteś w stanie się tam dostać? - Wiedział, że moce Jacka zostały częściowo wessane przez Pustkę i pomyślał, że może nefilim ma teraz z nią jakieś połączenie. W tym roku mieli już w końcu szczęście do dziwnych połączeń z istotami nadnaturalnymi. Gdyby się nad tym zastanowić, Jack sam w sobie był już istotą nadnaturalną, ale Sam już od dawna tak o nim nie myślał. Był ich dzieckiem, czy został spłodzony przez Lucyfera, czy nie, nieważne, jakie miał moce i czy był "użyteczny".

\- Nie w tej chwili. - odpowiedział mu Jack. Sam nie chciał go pytać o jego moce, nie sądził, że to odpowiedni moment, by zadawać pytania o takie rzeczy, ale wiedział, że coś nie było w porządku. Podobnie jak Dean, zauważył dziwne złotawe chmury, które unosiły się z roślin, ale nie chciał tego komentować, w każdym razie jeszcze nie teraz. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Jack właśnie ponownie stracił osobę, którą wybrał na swojego ojca i prawdopodobnie potrzebował trochę czasu, by ponownie oswoić się z tą myślą.

\- To nie twoja wina, że Chuck zrobił to tym łowcom. - Jack spojrzał na Sama, którego przeszedł jakiś dziwny dreszcz. Skąd wiedział, o czym myślał? Czy jego poczucie winy było już tak sławne, że nefilim był w stanie wydedukować to z samego faktu, że to wszystko się wydarzyło.

\- Um... - Sam nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, nie był w stanie wyartykułować żadnego sensownego zdania, które mogłoby zaprzeczyć tej tezie. Odwrócił się więc z powrotem w stronę regału i wrócił do szukania czegokolwiek, co mogłoby im pomóc w dostaniu się do Pustki.

\- Nie mogłeś temu zapobiec. - dodał Jack. Sam wiedział, że ma rację, że nie był w stanie pokonać boga, nie w tym wypadku. Nie zmieniało to tego, że gdyby więcej się uczył, gdyby więcej przeczytał, gdyby walczył dzielniej, z większą siłą, gdyby zabił Chucka wcześniej, gdyby udało im się go zamknąć, gdyby Jack rzeczywiście posłużył jako bomba na niego...

Nie, nie mógł tak o tym myśleć. Nie mógł obwiniać tego, że Jack nie zginął za to, co przytrafiło się łowcom, którym przewodził. Mógł tylko winić siebie i swoją bezsilność.

Przejechał dłonią po grzbietach kolejnych książek. Miał robotę do wykonania. Robotę, od której zależały dalsze losy wszechświata. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na rozproszenie.

\- To nie twoja wina, że Pustka wzięła Casa. - odpowiedział mu Sam. Skoro schodzili już na emocjonalne tematy, co nie było w ich wypadku aż tak częste, postanowił, że choć spróbuje poprawić mu humor.

\- Moja. To przeze mnie zawarł ten układ. - Jack westchnął ciężko i przewrócił kolejną kartkę. Sam chwycił odpowiednią książkę, po czym dotarło do niego znaczenie tych słów. Zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na dzieciaka z mieszaniną zdziwienia i troski.

\- Jaki układ? - Dean nic nie wspominał o układach i choć Sam doskonale wiedział, że jego starszy brat nie mówi całej prawdy, zdziwiło go wspomnienie o jakiś nieznanych mu knuciach. Więc Jack opowiedział mu o tym, jak to Pustka chciała dopaść go w Niebie i jak Cas na to nie pozwolił, oferując swoje życie w zamian za jego. I o tym, że po niego przyjdzie, gdy Cas wreszcie pozwoli sobie na bycie szczęśliwym.

Ale to nie miało sensu. Dlaczego Cas miałby być szczęśliwy, gdy walczyli przeciwko samemu bogu, gdy sama Śmierć zapukała w drzwi? Co mogłoby sprawić, że układ się dopełnił, kiedy znajdował się wraz z Deanem w pułapce, gdy byli osaczeni, patrzyli Śmierci w twarz?

I wtedy to w niego uderzyło. Ponad dekada spojrzeń, które zawsze sprawiały, że Sam czuł się niekomfortowo, nieśmiałych dotyków, których Sam udawał, że nie widzi, dziwne małe rytuały, ich reakcja, gdy stracili tego drugiego... Oczywiście, zawsze coś podejrzewał, zbyt dobrze znał ich obu, by nie podejrzewać i cieszyłby się, gdyby do czegoś doszło, ale... wydawało mu się to nierealne. Może nawet nie na miejscu. Nie teraz. Nie w tym momencie.


	6. Midasowy dotyk na drzwiach Chevroleta

Dean wrócił do bunkra z krzywym uśmiechem, który miał maskować jego ból oraz kolejnymi butelkami alkoholu. Tak na wszelki wypadek, a przynajmniej to próbował wmówić sobie i swojemu bratu. Na odkażanie ran. Nawet, jeżeli wcale nie chodziło mu o takie fizyczne rany. Tylko burknął coś, że nikogo nie ma na powierzchni i siadł do poszukiwań z mieszanką determinacji i poczucia winy.

Powiedzieli mu o Pustce, a ten skinął głową, starając się nie dopuścić do siebie nadziei. Chciał go odzyskać, bardziej niż czego i kogokolwiek na świecie, ale w tym momencie wierzył, że i tak im się to nie uda. Cas chciał go opuścić. Więc znów to zrobił. Znów zostawił go samego.

A on znów nie poprosił go, by został.

Sam co chwilę zerkał na niego z wyraźnym zmartwieniem, kilka razy nawet chciał się odezwać, ale zawsze natychmiast wracał do przeglądanej księgi, żeby dalej starać się odnaleźć broń przeciwko bogu i wejście do Pustki. Co było dość absurdalne, nawet jak na jego życie. Nie miał pojęcia, co Chuck zrobił z wszystkimi na Ziemi, czy stworzył dla nich jakiś alternatywny wymiar, przeniósł ich na inną planetę, czy też... ta myśl już wielokrotnie do niego powracała. Myśl, że Eileen znów nie żyje, że znów zawiódł ją w ten sposób. I, szczerze mówiąc, było to dla niego najbardziej logiczne rozwiązanie. Ale chciał wierzyć, że może Chuck nie jest aż tak okrutny, że może chce tylko z nimi pograć, że nie skrzywdził całej reszty. Mimo to, wiedział, że to nie jest prawda.

Bo, jak zauważył Thomas Hardy, choć wiara w okrutnego boga była lepsza od jej braku, bo nadawała cierpieniu jakikolwiek sens, fakt jego istnienia przeczył wszystkiemu, czego go uczono. Nie był już tą samą osobą, która lata temu studiowała na Stanfordzie, wiedział więcej, niż tamten dość naiwny chłopak, ale niektórych rzeczy wciąż nie mógł pojąć i zaakceptować.

Poszukiwania odpowiedzi na swoje rozliczne pytania przerwał mu widok Deana. Zauważył, że jego starszy brat siedzi nieruchomo, wpatrzony w stół, zbyt pogrążony w sobie, by zauważyć, że cokolwiek dzieje się wokół niego. Odchrząknął, co jednak nic nie dało. Westchnął więc ciężko, ostentacyjnie zamknął książkę, którą przeglądał i wstał ze swojego miejsca.

\- Idę się zdrzemnąć. Tobie radzę to samo. - poinformował Deana, po czym poklepał go po plecach i udał się w kierunku swojego pokoju w bunkrze. Nie wiedział, czy zostawienie go samego to najlepszy pomysł. Nie wiedział też, gdzie jest Jack, który pół godziny wcześniej powiedział, że idzie coś przekąsić i od tego czasu go nie widział. Ale w tym momencie po prostu miał ochotę być samolubny, zamknąć się u siebie i mieć chociaż chwilę na przetrawienie swoich emocji, zanim znów niechybnie zepchnie je tak głęboko w siebie, jak tylko będzie w stanie.

Dean nie chciał przerywać poszukiwań. Potrzebował czegoś, co mogłoby odciągnąć jego uwagę od coraz większego bólu w klatce piersiowej, który powoli rozlewał się po całym jego ciele. I tak sięgnął po pierwsze piwo, tylko na rozluźnienie, żeby nawilżyć zwilżyć gardło i się nawodnić. Żeby lepiej się wertowało te wszystkie księgi.

Kolejna księga, kolejna butelka. Doskonale wiedział, czemu wziął tego takie ilości. Powoli zapominał. Powoli myślał tylko o tym, żeby znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie. Żeby tylko jakoś wydostać się z tej sytuacji. Żeby tylko go odzyskać.

Przy szóstej butelce zostawił książki. Przy siódmej nie mógł myśleć o niczym, co nie było związane z nim. Przed oczami wciąż miał tą scenę. Ciemność, Pustka, powoli go ogarniające. Wyrywające Deanowi serce, łamiące je na tysiące kawałeczków, zupełnie, jakby było ze szkła. Jego uśmiech, choć przez łzy. Poruszenie serca, gdy zorientował się, co Cas chce powiedzieć. Chciał go błagać. Nie w taki sposób. Nie tak.

Nie wiedział, kiedy znalazł się na podłodze z butelką whiskey. Siedział, oparty o jeden z regałów, co na pewno nie było ani najwygodniejsze, ani najzdrowsze dla jego coraz bardziej starzejącego się ciała. Ale nie przejmował się tym. Nie przejmował się tym, że ból głowy następnego dnia nie da mu myśleć, że plecy będą się na nim mścić przez następny tydzień. Zrobiłby wszystko, żeby przestać czuć. Żeby wymazać ten obraz sprzed swoich oczu. Żeby nie musieć już o tym myśleć, żeby się nad tym nie zastanawiać, żeby... Jakby to mogło cokolwiek zmienić.

\- Cas... - zaczął, choć prawdopodobnie nikt, kto go potencjalnie mógł go usłyszeć, nie rozpoznałby słów, które opuściły jego słowa. Znów płakał. Znów siedział na podłodze i znów płakał. Gdyby mógł o tym myśleć, dostrzegłby ironię losu, albo Chucka, albo czegokolwiek, co kierowało jego życiem. Ale nie to było wtedy w jego głowie.

\- Cas... Ja... ty... wiesz... - Dean nie miał pojęcia, co chciał powiedzieć, co mógłby powiedzieć, żeby uczynić tą sytuację lepszą. - Mam nadzieję, że mnie słuchasz... - szepnął, patrząc na pusty pokój, oświetlony tylko lampą na stole. Na puste krzesła, na których jeszcze niedawno siedzieli, popijali whiskey i rozmawiali o wszystkim, o czym tylko chcieli w późnych godzinach nocnych.

Zawsze miał nadzieję, że jak uda im się pokonać to ostateczne zło, wreszcie będą mieli spokój, że wreszcie wybiorą się na wakacje, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Że może, tylko może, wreszcie powie Casowi o swoich uczuciach, i że być może, choć wydawało mu się to niezwykle mało prawdopodobne, a nawet niemożliwe, Cas odpowie mu tym samym. Chciał tylko spokoju. Chciał wreszcie być wolny. Pociągnął kolejny łyk trunku, prosto z butelki.

\- Wróć do mnie, głupi skurwysynie... - wyszeptał, a obelga z jakiegoś powodu brzmiała słodziej, niż jakiekolwiek czułe słówka, które mógł wymyślić. Ale wtedy wstąpiła w niego złość. - Wróć. Dlaczego mnie zawsze zostawiasz? Wróć i posprzątaj to gówno. - krzyknął, nie przejmując się, że ktoś go może słyszeć. - Wróć. - rozkazał, spoglądając na sufit, zupełnie, jakby to miało w czymkolwiek pomóc.

\- Wróć. - Słowo straciło swoją moc. Było tylko prośbą. Tylko prośbą złamanego człowieka.

\- Wróć. - Ponowny szept. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, chcąc jakoś się uspokoić, jakoś się pozbierać, jakoś wrócić do normalności. Ale patrzył, jak mężczyzna, którego kochał, umiera. Po tym nie ma normalności.

\- Proszę cię, wróć. - Błaganie. Zupełnie, jakby sama siła jego prośby mogła zakrzywić rzeczywistość i sprawić, że cofnie się czas, że uda mu się go uratować.

\- Wróć i zostań. - Nigdy wcześniej nie miał odwagi go o to poprosić. Trwaj przy moim boku. Pozwól mi rozkoszować się twoją obecnością. Bo to ty jesteś moim prawdziwym szczęściem.

\- Cas... ja ciebie też. - Jak bardzo teraz chciał mieć moc powiedzenia mu tego prosto w twarz. Jak bardzo chciał dotknąć jego twarzy, przytulić go, żeby Cas mu powiedział, że zostanie, że go nie opuści, że z nim zostanie.

\- Cas... - Imię wypowiadane jak mantra, aż nie miał już siły, by złożyć usta i wyartykułować te trzy dźwięki. Prośba, błaganie, wyznanie, rozkaz.

Żadne z których nie mogło już nic zmienić.


	7. I nawet gwiazdy wydają się tracić kontrolę

Następnego poranka Sam zastał go śpiącego na podłodze, w kałuży rozlanego whiskey, obok stosu pustych butelek. Zastanowił się, czy nie powinien go obudzić, ale nie miał serca tego robić. Spojrzał na stół, by zobaczyć, czy Dean znalazł coś, co mogłoby im pomóc, niestety jego krótka inspekcja nie wykazała żadnych zmian. Wciąż nie wiedzieli absolutnie nic.

Następne dni wyglądały podobnie. Szukali czegokolwiek o bogu i Pustce, ktoś odgrzewał jakąś puszkę, czy inny słoik supermarketowego świństwa, Jack wyruszał na poszukiwania jakiejkolwiek żyjącej istoty, zawsze bezowocne. W nocy Dean pił za dużo, a żaden z nich nie chciał nawet zwracać mu uwagi na to, że to niezdrowe i nie powinien tak sobie radzić z emocjami. Bo bądźmy szczerzy, żaden z nich nie radził sobie z emocjami, a tym bardziej nie radził sobie z ostateczną prawdą: że nikt ich nie zbawi. Cały świat należał do nich. Cały świat, który powoli przechodził zgnilizną, który rozpadał się na ich oczach, ponieważ ostatnie rzeczy, które trzymały go w ryzach, zniknęły.

Dean wychodził z bunkra tylko po kolejne porcje alkoholu. Po dwóch tygodniach wyczerpał zapasy najbliższego sklepu, jego wyprawy robiły się więc coraz dłuższe. Po trzech tygodniach przestał zwracać uwagę na gnijące jedzenie, którego zapach unosił się w każdym lokalu gastronomicznym. Po czterech był gotów się poddać. Był gotów błagać. Był gotów zagrać w grę Chucka, odegrać swoją rolę w jego kolejnym przedstawieniu, zatańczyć, jak okrutny bóg tylko mu każe. Był gotów zrobić wszystko, byle tylko wszystko wróciło do normy. Byle tylko on wrócił. Nawet, jeżeli nie mógłby już wrócić do niego.

Sam nie chciał się na to zgodzić, utrzymując, że mogą jeszcze coś znaleźć, że jeszcze nie wszystko jest stracone. Odpowiedziało mu puste, zmęczone spojrzenie. Nie tym razem. Tym razem nic nie dało się już zrobić, Sammy. Tym razem muszą się poddać, tym razem nie są ważniejsi niż reszta świata.

Jack tylko skinął głową. Był bezsilny, pozbawiony mocy, wciąż nie rozumiał, co się z nimi stało. Niszczył każdą roślinę, której się dotknął. Nie wiedział, czy to sprawka Chucka, czy Pustki, czy Billie i nie miał pojęcia, co to znaczyło. Wymykał się z bunkra, gdy bracia spali, przekopywał się przez bibliotekę, internet, wszystko, co tylko wpadło mu w ręce. Nic nie dostarczyło mu żadnych nowych informacji, nic nie pozwoliło zrozumieć, co się z nim dzieje.

Tej nocy coś ostatecznie wysiadło w pobliskiej elektrowni i całe miasto straciło dostęp do prądu. Bunkier wciąż się trzymał, dzięki magii i przedpotopowym maszynom, które go napędzały. Dean wiedział, że to nie był przypadek. Wiedział, że Chuck najprawdopodobniej cały czas ich szpieguje, zwłaszcza poza bunkrem i wie o każdym ich ruchu.

W ciemnościach, które rozjaśniał tylko księżyc i wreszcie widoczne gwiazdy, pojechali na przedmieścia. Towarzyszyła im ta przerażająca cisza, do której nie dało się przyzwyczaić. Nie śpiewały już ptaki, nigdzie nie rozmawiali ludzie, nigdzie nie szumiał telewizor, nie dało się słyszeć szczekania psów, hałasu przejeżdżających pojazdów. Nie było już nic poza nimi. Ta myśl była zarówno przerażająca, jak i kojąca. Nie mogli już nikogo stracić. Mogli tylko odbić się od dna i wszystkich uratować. Albo zginąć próbując.

Sam znalazł podejrzany, nigdy nie testowany w praktyce rytuał, który w teorii mógł przywołać boga. Nie miał pojęcia, czy zadziała też na Chucka, gdyż jego opis dotyczył bardziej pomniejszych bóstw z religii poza kręgiem judaistycznym, ale wiedział, że warto i tak go wypróbować. Nie mieli już w końcu absolutnie nic do stracenia. Dean z kolei wiedział, że Chuck już na nich czeka. Że nie odpuści sobie dobrej zabawy, nawet, jeżeli nie planował zgodzić się na ich warunki.

I miał rację. Wyglądał tak, jak zawsze, to znaczy jak facet przeżywający kryzys wieku średniego, który myśli, że założenie marynarki na T-shirt uczyni go eleganckim. A jednak, był najpotężniejszą istotą w całym wszechświecie, twórcą tego całego bałaganu. Lodowato zimne oczy lekko połyskiwały w świetle gwiazd. I tylko one zdradzały, że nie jest człowiekiem. Było w nich coś więcej, coś nieludzkiego. Uśmiechnął się, ale ten uśmiech, podobnie jak jakakolwiek inna emocja, nie dotarł do jego oczu.

\- Więc? - zaczął, patrząc jak łowcy wychodzą z Impali. Oczekiwał sarkastycznej odpowiedzi, oczekiwał, że go zaatakują, oczekiwał czegokolwiek, ale nie zrezygnowanego spojrzenia, które rzucił mu Dean. Prychnął, widząc składniki w ręku Sama.

\- Że to ma mnie powstrzymać? - spytał kpiąco, wskazując na plastikową reklamówkę, która naprawdę odbierała sytuacji jakiejkolwiek powagi. Sam nie dał się zbić z tropu i tylko spojrzał na boga z nienawiścią. Wciąż nie zaakceptował planu Deana, ale nie mógł nie zgodzić się ze swoim bratem, gdy ten mówił, że w tej chwili nie ma nadziei na inne rozwiązanie. Poza tym, wciąż wierzył, że może Chuck popełni błąd, zrobi coś, co go zdradzi i pomoże im w ostatecznym pokonaniu go.

\- Wygrałeś. To koniec tej gry. Poddajemy się. Sam zabije mnie, ja zabiję Sama, zrobimy ci Kaina i Abla, powtórkę z rozrywki. Cokolwiek. Ale musisz ich wszystkich przywrócić. Zwierzęta, ludzi, Casa... musisz go przywrócić. - Dean wydawał się ostatecznie złamany, pomięty, zniszczony. Chuckowi się udało, osiągnął swój cel, co wywołało na jego twarzy jeszcze bardziej złowieszczy uśmiech. Ale to nie było to. To nie było już wystarczające.

\- Znacie tą scenę w "Doktorze Faustusie"? Faustus zaczyna się modlić i prosić Boga o litość, gdy jest już zaciągany do Piekła, po całym życiu spędzonym na sprzeciwianiu się jego woli. Nawet nic nie osiągnął, całe jego życie, wszystkie jego decyzje nic nie znaczyły, nie wpłynął na losy świata, tylko spłatał kilka psikusów papieżowi i cesarzowi. Marlow idealnie opisał waszą sytuację. Za mało, za późno. - Wywrócił oczami, patrząc jak Sam zaciska pięść. Jakby mógł mu coś zrobić. Chciał się obrócić i odejść, tylko dla dramaturgii, bo i tak mógł się teleportować, ale z uśmiechem obrócił się ponownie w stronę Winchesterów wskazując na nich palcem.

\- I nie myślcie, że wasze zwierzątko domowe, które ma odwagę nazywać się moim wnukiem, cokolwiek wam pomoże. Albo ktokolwiek. Zginiecie tu, sami, opuszczeni przez wszystkich, na umierającej planecie. - Chuck rozejrzał się wokół z czymś, co możnaby było pomylić z rozmarzeniem. Stali przed opuszczonym hotelem w dość mało szanowanej części przedmieścia, w którym zostało popełnione wiele grzechów przeciwko niemu. A przynajmniej tak powiedzieliby mu jego wyznawcy. Nie żeby Chucka to interesowało. Oj nie, dla niego liczyła się tylko rozrywka, którą jego małpiatki na sznurkach były w stanie mu dostarczyć. A zwłaszcza cierpienie tych dwóch małpiatek, które właśnie stały przed nim.

\- I co po tym? Co zagłada twój boski plan po tym, jak zniszczysz wszystko, co kiedykolwiek stworzyłeś? - spytał Sam, starając się jakkolwiek na niego wpłynąć. Chuck tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Stworzę coś lepszego. - odparł i zniknął, rozpływając się w powietrzu, jak to miał w zwyczaju.


	8. Bo każdy skrawek ciebie zostanie mi zabrany

\- Skurwysyn. - szepnął Dean pod nosem. Sam tylko westchnął ciężko, wrzucając swoją siatkę z zaklęciami do samochodu. I tak się nie przydały. I tak nic nie zmienili, i tak niczego się nie dowiedzieli, może poza tym, że Chuck był wystarczająco sadystyczny, by czerpać radość z takiego końca świata.

\- Skurwysyn! - powtórzył Dean, kopiąc w pobliski śmietnik, który się przewrócił, rozrzucając gnijącą zawartość po sporym kawałku parkingu. Nie, żeby miało to znaczenie. I tak byli ostatnimi ludźmi w całym wszechświecie.

Odszedł od samochodu i walnął pięścią w ścianę hotelu. Ogarnęła go wściekłość. Powróciła, tak jak zawsze, jak zawsze, gdy Cas... Musiał go odzyskać. Musiał pokonać Chucka. Nie miał innego wyboru.

Z jego knykci kapała krew, gdy po raz kolejny uderzył w ścianę, w której pojawiło się małe wgniecenie. Budynek był pokryty dziwnym, nierównym tynkiem, co zdecydowanie nie pomagało jego ręce.

Sukinsyn. Cholerny, pierdolony... sadysta. Chory pojeb. Jak mógł... jak się odważył...

\- Dean? - Sam naprawdę się o niego martwił. Wiedział, że jego brat będzie chwytał się każdej brzytwy, którą tylko rzuci im los, a może raczej Chuck. Wiedział, że Dean jest gotów zagrać w każdą jego gierkę, zatańczyć, jak tylko mu zagra, byle by odzyskać anioła. Wciąż nie zapytał, co dokładnie się stało. Nie wiedział, czy w ogóle chciał wiedzieć.

\- Dean! - Tym razem zabrzmiało to bardziej ostro, bo widział, że starszy z nich pogrąża się w ataku złości. - Nie mamy na to czasu. - powiedział, najdelikatniej, jak był w stanie, mimo tego, że nie były to delikatne słowa. Cięły jak brzytwy. Nie mamy czasu ich opłakiwać. Nie, jeżeli wciąż nie znaleźliśmy wyjścia, nie, jeżeli możemy ich jeszcze odzyskać.

Albo może właśnie powinniśmy ich opłakiwać, bo już nigdy ich nie odzyskamy?

Dean obrócił się do niego, nie kryjąc łez, które sączyły się po jego twarzy. Sam nigdy jeszcze nie widział go w takim stanie. Był całkowicie załamany, stracił już całą nadzieję. Z jego dłoni kapała krew, którą się nawet nie przejmował. Sam podejrzewał, że już nawet nie zwracał uwagi na ból fizyczny. Nie, kiedy wszystko inne bolało tak bardzo.

\- Wiem, że straciliśmy wszystko. Ale nie możemy się teraz poddać. - oznajmił Sam, starając się go pocieszyć. Dean posłał mu spojrzenie tak puste, że po ciele Sama przeszedł dreszcz.

\- A co nam zostało? - spytał cicho, jakby wcale nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi. W tym momencie w Samie coś pękło. Miał już dość udawania, że jest tym silnym, to nie była jego powinność.

\- Myślisz, że jako jedyny cierpisz? Straciłem Eileen! - Te słowa miały jeszcze bardziej gorzki smak, niż kiedykolwiek sobie wyobrażał. A przyznanie tego na głos... było prawie jak tego zaakceptowanie. Jak zgodzenie się na grę Chucka. Jak poddanie się.

\- To nie to samo. - odpowiedział Dean, przerażająco spokojny. Zbyt spokojny. Jakby nagle pogodził się z myślą, że już wszystko przegrali i nawet cała jego złość nie jest w stanie tego zmienić.

\- Wiem, Dean, to... - Dean pokręcił głową. Przerwał mu wypowiedź, cokolwiek Sam chciał oznajmić, że wie, nie było teraz dla niego ważne.

\- To nie to samo. Ty przynajmniej miałeś szansę powiedzieć jej, że też ją kochasz. - Gorycz tych słów ciążyła między nimi przez kilka minut, kiedy żaden nie odważył się odezwać.

Więc to było to, co sprawiło, że Cas był szczęśliwy. Więc to właśnie to ostatecznie złamało Deana. Sam nie mógł powiedzieć, że rozumiał, ale nagle wszystko wydało mu się chociaż odrobinę bardziej klarowne. Ten ból... nie wiedział, jak Dean go odczuwał, ale domyślał się, że był straszny. Co nie zmieniało tego, że on również cierpiał, że on również stracił ukochaną osobę i wszystkich przyjaciół. W tym Casa.

Dean przerwał ciszę, wsiadając do Impali. Nic tu po nich. Nic nie zmienili. Nigdy nie byli w stanie nic zmienić. Ich życie było tylko sztuką napisaną przez grafomana, który uważał się za kogoś godnego tytułu następcy Szekspira, a w rzeczywistości nie potrafił nawet sklecić dwóch zdań, które byłyby koherentne, miały sens i były satysfakcjonujące. Jego wielką tragedią był koniec świata, z którego czerpał radość, zamiast przeżywać katharsis. Był okrutnym sadystą, który chciał tylko patrzeć na jego cierpienie, używając wszystkich wokół niego jako narzędzi tortur, jako pionków w tej chorej grze.

A jednak, stworzył ten świat. Stworzył ćwierkające ptaki, wschodzące słońce, kolorowe liście, pachnące kwiaty. Stworzył puchate psy, łaszące się koty i przepiękne krajobrazy. Stworzył jego przyjaciół, stworzył Sama, Jacka, a nawet Casa. Stworzył wszystkie uczucia. Stworzył ich historię. Jak ktoś tak okrutny mógł stworzyć coś tak pięknego?

Gdy dojechali do bunkra, Dean poszedł prosto do swojego pokoju, nawet nie witając się z Jackiem. Sam musiał wytłumaczyć nefilimowi, że im się nie udało, że Chuck nie chciał zgodzić się na żadne układy. Że właśnie tak mieli umrzeć. Samotni, pozbawieni mocy i nadziei. A potem oboje zasiedli do kolejnych badań, przeszukując po raz kolejny tomy, które znali już prawie na pamięć, z wątłym przeczuciem, że coś przeoczyli. Że przecież Chuck ma swoją księgę, a to oznacza, że da się go zabić. Że przecież Śmierć kiedyś już powiedziała, że gdy nadejdzie czas, skosi i Boga.

*

Łomot. Uderzenie.

\- Cas... - Jego imię, wypowiedziane z prawie nabożną czcią, zawierające w sobie niewypowiedziane błaganie.

Uderzenie.

\- Cas, proszę cię, wróć do mnie. - Słowa, ciche, dobiegające z tak bardzo daleka, a jednak prawie namacalne.

Nie, nie możesz. Musisz dalej spać. Śpij.

Coś tak głośnego, że niespokojnie się poruszył.

Wybuch. Łomotanie.

Śpij. Nic się nie dzieje. Przyszedł spokój. Już po wszystkim.

Śpij.

Śnij.

Umrzyj.

Poddaj się.

Daj się pochłonąć.

\- Ja ciebie też, oczywiście, że ja ciebie też.

Eksplozja jasnych kolorów w całkowitej nicości.

Nie, nie, nie. Musisz spać.

Nie...

Para niebieskich oczu, świecących w ciemności.


	9. Pozostań w ciemności jeszcze jeden dzień

\- Eh, Clarence, dlaczego zawsze mi to robisz? - usłyszał jej głos, ale doskonale wiedział, że nie były to jej słowa. Odetchnął i spróbował się podnieść, ale nie mógł się na to zdobyć. Grawitacja w tym miejscu była inna, cięższa, coś zdecydowanie zmieniło się od czasu, kiedy był tu ostatni raz.

Blondynka w czarnych ubraniach siedziała rozparta na tronie pośrodku niczego. Patrzyła na niego z niechęcią, ale nie podchodziła bliżej. Znów przybrała formę Meg, by pomówić z Castielem, bo wiedziała, że wytrąci go to z równowagi. I, rzecz jasna, była to dla niej jedna z prostszych form, gdyż pierwowzór grzecznie spał w jej odmętach. Poza tym, po prostu lubiła tą formę. Demonica miała dobry gust, zwłaszcza jeżeli chodzi o wybieranie naczyń.

Pstryknęła palcami i Castiel mógł wreszcie stanąć na nogi. Patrzyła na niego z mieszaniną triumfu i zirytowania. Tak, wreszcie go miała, wreszcie stał się jednym z jej poddanych, wreszcie wrócił do tego miejsca we wszechświecie, do którego należał. Ale nie, połamany anioł czwartku, który zszedł z linii produkcyjnej z pęknięciem w podwoziu, nie mógł się po prostu poddać. Musiał dalej sprawiać jej problemy. Eh, ci Winchesterowie i ich zwierzątka.

\- Najpierw to twoje dziecko przychodzi tu i hałasuje, a teraz ty nie pozwalasz mi spać. Ta wasza rodzinka to naprawdę spory wrzód na mojej metaforycznej tylnej części. - oznajmiła, zdecydowanie zbyt spokojnym głosem.

\- Ześlij mnie z powrotem na ziemię. - powiedział w zamian Cas, na co Pustka tylko się zaśmiała.

\- I po co miałabym to zrobić? Mieliśmy umowę. Jesteś szczęśliwy, przybywam i kładę cię do snu. Ostatecznego snu. - Wymawiając te słowa nachyliła się do przodu w swoim tronie. Po zmierzeniu anioła wzrokiem opadła z powrotem na siedzisko i wyprostowała się. - Dziękuję za Billie, tak przy okazji. - dodała, uśmiechając się chytrze. Pupilek Winchesterów przynajmniej pozwolił jej na dorwanie Śmierci, która bardzo ją ostatnimi czasy wkurzała.

\- Wciąż myślę, że byłaby lepszym Bogiem, przez duże "B", niż ten wasz Chuck. Bibliotekarka w miejsce pisarza. - zamyśliła się na chwilę, ale wzruszyła ramionami, nie dochodząc do żadnej konkluzji. - Szkoda, że jej odbiło.

\- Przywróć mnie na ziemię. - powtórzył Cas, na co Pustka tylko wywróciła oczami.

\- Jesteś strasznie monotematyczny, wiesz? Nie. Nie wrócisz już do swojego zielonookiego chłopaka i tego głośnego dzieciaka. Wrócisz do snu. - Zaakcentowała dwa ostatnie słowa, patrząc na anioła z całą siłą perswazji, jaką wyhodowała w sobie przez milenia istnienia.

\- Zmuś mnie. - odpowiedział ten, uśmiechając się lekko. Ostatnim razem się jej nie udało. Ostatnim razem wypluła go na ziemię, zbyt zirytowana, zbyt chcąca spać, by się nim przejmować. Co zmieniło się do tego czasu?

\- Myślisz, że jesteś wart tego, bym marnowała na ciebie czas i energię? - spytała kpiąco. Wciąż miała nadzieję, że nie domyślił się prawdy, ale anioł był o wiele bardziej przenikliwy, niż chciałaby mu to przyznać.

\- Nie, ale właśnie to robisz. - Wszystkie elementy układały się w logiczną całość. Mała wojna domowa między Billie i Pustką. To, że Billie wysłała tutaj Jacka, żeby... żeby wygrać? To, że Ruby się obudziła i że chciała się wydostać.

\- Clarence... - zaczęła, ale Cas nie dał jej dojść do słowa.

\- Nie możesz mnie zmusić. Nie masz już kontroli nad tym miejscem. Kiedy Jack tu przybył, coś się zmieniło. Zabrał część twojej mocy. Sprawił, że znów jest głośno. Wybudził część z tych, których tu przetrzymujesz z koszmarnego snu, który na nich zsyłasz. Nie jestem jedynym, z którym teraz rozmawiasz, prawda? Nie jestem jedynym, który nie śpi. - Przekrzywił głowę, by dojść do tego, jak może to wykorzystać. W jaki sposób pomoże mu to w uwolnieniu się z tego miejsca, odnalezieniu Deana i reszty i pokonaniu Chucka. Pustka uśmiechnęła się. Castiel tak bardzo chciał mieć rację. Tak bardzo potrzebował nadziei.

\- Clarence, Clarence, Clarence... - powiedziała z naganą w głosie. - Naprawdę myślisz, że twoje dzieciątko jest w stanie pokonać mnie? Jestem nicością. Byłam tu przed Bogiem i jego siostrzyczką, przed całym stworzeniem. Byłam przed początkiem i będę po końcu. - Jej spojrzenie było pełne wyższości. Castiel wiedział, że nie kłamała. Jack jej nie pokonał, ale też nie potrzebował tego, żeby Pustka przestała istnieć. Wystarczyło mu to, że ją osłabił.

\- Kto jeszcze się obudził? Lucyfer? Ruby? Meg? - Cas nie dał zbić się z tropu. Nie tym razem. - Billie? - Na dźwięk tego imienia Pustka podniosła wzrok i spojrzała na niego z czystą nienawiścią. Odebrał to jako oczywiste potwierdzenie swojej tezy. A więc Pustka miała Billie, ale nie była w stanie jej kontrolować, nie mogła jej uśpić. Idąc tym śladem, nie był jedynym, z którym musiała walczyć. Gdzieś w tej prawdopodobnie nieskończonej przestrzeni pozbawionej czegokolwiek, w tym ciemności, był ktoś jeszcze. 

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że pozwolę ci chociaż spróbować znaleźć kogokolwiek innego, że chociaż spróbujesz stąd uciec? Nie tak działa nasz układ. - oznajmiła, wyciągając do przodu swoją prawą rękę. Cas rozpoznał ten gest, użyła go, gdy próbował odnaleźć Occultum. Przekręciła dłoń nagłym ruchem, a jego ciało przeszyła fala bólu. Każdy jego mięsień palił żywym ogniem, w kości wbijały się małe igiełki cierpienia, każda tkanka promieniowała bólem, co jasno dało mu do zrozumienia, że Pustka nie była nawet w połowie tak osłabiona, jak na to liczył.

Upadł na kolana, zwijając się pod wpływem tortur. Był pewien, że krwawił, ponieważ był w stanie wyczuć metaliczny posmak krwi. Jako anioł, nie powinien być rozróżniać smaków, ale coś związanego z tym miejscem to zmieniało. Słyszał wątły trzask, zupełnie jakby coś łamało mu kości, ale nie mógł nawet tego poczuć, zbyt przytłoczony męczarniami i całym bólem, którego jego system nerwowy nie był w stanie poprawnie przetworzyć. Oczy zaszły mu czerwonawą mgłą, ale widział, że na usta, które kiedyś należały do tego jednego demona, z którym być może łączyło go coś więcej, wpełzł oślizgły uśmieszek satysfakcji. Cieszyła się jego bólem. Żywiła się cierpieniem wszystkich, którzy tutaj się znajdowali, tortury w każdej formie były jej ulubioną rozrywką.

Dlatego zdziwił się, gdy nagle cały ból ustał, a sama Pustka, wraz z tronem, na którym spoczywała, rozpłynęły się w powietrzu. Podniósł wzrok, szukając jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi. Tam, gdzie przed chwilą siedziała Pustka w formie demonicy, stał teraz dość niski blondyn w skórzanej kurtce, z anielskim ostrzem w dłoni. Szczerzył zęby do Castiela w uśmiechu pełnym prawdziwego szczęścia, a może i nawet czegoś w rodzaju ulgi.

\- Cześć, braciszku.


End file.
